The present invention relates to a container for maintaining the contents of the container at a desired temperature for an extended period of time. More specifically, the present invention relates to maintaining the contents of a portable ice chest at a desired temperature for an extended period of time. The present invention is for use in family outdoor outings.
The prior art discloses containers to be used for shipping. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,017, Combs et al., discloses a container for maintaining its contents at a desired temperature for an extended period of time such as for use in shipping contents in a frozen condition. The container is substantially airtight with a means for maintaining a substantially uniform temperature around the contents of the container. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,079 Benson, discloses an insulated container and a process for shipping perishable products utilizing a box having a lid with an internal compartment for storing a suitable refrigerant, such as dry ice.
Additionally, the prior art discloses refrigeration units. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,982 Denis et al, discloses a refrigeration unit comprising evaporation coil connected to a pressurized liquid refrigerant. The evaporator converts the liquid refrigerant into a gases. A thermostatically controlled valve regulates the flow of refrigerant within the refrigeration unit. A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,231 Derry, discloses a refrigerator having at least one dry ice carrier removably disposed within the cabinet of the refrigerator. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,996 Roncaglione, discloses a sublimation refrigerator having a thermally insulated housing chamber having a smaller insulated dry ice chamber adapted to be supported centrally within the housing chamber. Cooling coils are supported within the insulated walls. Each cooling coil attached to the dry ice chamber.
In the prior art, dry ice is used in portable ice chest. However, portable ice chests have no safety features to protect a user from freezer bums while handling the dry ice. The present invention provides these safety features. This invention provides a means for turning an everyday portable ice chest into an all purpose container that maintains its contents at a desired temperature for an extended period of time.